Albino Diaries
by ChibiUchiha723
Summary: A compilation of poems written about Gilbert, by Gilbert, and for Gilbert Beilschmidt. Rated T for swearing, but not much else. PruHun at times.
1. I Am Awesome

Poems from my favorite albino, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Shh, don't tell him I called him that! Either he'd strangle me or proclaim my awesomeness through the streets of my town. Enough weird stuff happens here… I need no more…

I wrote this for class. It's been tweaked slightly from my original version, but it's more awesome now.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Gilbert or Hetalia…

Chapter One: I Am Awesome

I am awesome!

.

Not awesome like I've won a war (but I do that all the time).

.

Not awesome like I've qualified for the Olympics (those things are so dull).

.

Not awesome like I'm the President (who wants to be President when Fritz was a King?)

.

I am awesome because I am myself.

.

Awesome because I don't act fake.

.

Awesome because I know I have real friends.

.

Awesome because I am just the way God made me (yeah… being an albino and all…).


	2. I Am Lonely

Same format as last time. I didn't show this one to my class. They wouldn't have gotten it anyway…

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Gilbert or Hetalia.

Chapter Two: I Am Lonely

I am lonely.

.

Not lonely like I'm surrounded by no one.

.

Not lonely like I've been abandoned.

.

Not lonely like I'm not loved.

.

I am lonely simply because I am.

.

Lonely because I am the last of my people.

.

Lonely because I am bound to fade eventually.

.

Lonely because I'm a fucking albino.


	3. Fickin Albino

Gilbert denies his albinism. Title in German (hard to believe)…

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Gilbert or Hetalia…

Chapter Three: Fickin Albino

I am not an albino.

.

My hair isn't white.

It's a dull grey, and I don't like it.

But it's not white.

.

My skin is not translucent.

It may be pale, and I may burn easily.

But it is clearly opaque.

.

My eyes are not red.

Ruby-tinted in all light.

But they're actually brown.

.

I am _not_ an albino.

.

I have some white hairs.

After all, I do feel stress.

But they're few and far between.

.

I have a birthmark.

It looks like a spleen.

But you aren't allowed to see it.

.

I have brown around my iris.

It proves I have pigment in my eyes.

But normally they're too bright for you to see.

.

I am not an albino.

I am not an elf.

I am not a demon.

.

I am a human.

I am a country.

I am awesome.

I am different.

I am Prussian.

I am German.

I am Gilbert.

.

But I am _NOT_ a fickin albino.


	4. Your Pain

I'm going off track a little. These 'diaries' are supposed to be about Gilbert, not just his albinism.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the German family or Hetalia.

Chapter Four: Your Pain

Put aside the pain.

Walk with your brother.

Normal life you strive to obtain-

You're without a father.

.

So you

Raise him

Praise him

Love him

Save him

Guide him

Stand beside him

Put aside the pain

.

Throw away the pain

As you leave again

Try to block his cries-

Try to think up lies-

The tears come all the same.

.

Hug him

Console him

.

Push him away

Scold him

.

Leave him

.

Cry for him

.

Put aside the pain.


	5. Applesauce

Oh Applesauce, how I love thee. I believe Prussia has a rather large sweet-tooth.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia!

* * *

The first taste- it tingles on your tongue.

You delve in, eager for more.

Another bite.

Another soft caress.

You wish it lasted longer.

Such a contrast of naughty and nice.

Such a change from the seriousness of life.

So simple a child understands it.

So complex you still crave it as an adult.

.

I'm talking about applesauce.

And verdammt, do I love applesauce.

What the Hell did you think I was talking about?


	6. A Demon

Gilbert is normally called a demon. Well, at least, that's what I've heard.

**DISLCAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia

* * *

Maybe being called a demon isn't so bad.

Sure, it makes you seem

Cold

Heartless

Evil

But then again, it invokes

Fear

It makes you seem

Strong

Clever

Merciless

So maybe being called a demon wasn't so bad.

Just on the battlefield.

Just when you wanna be

A Demon.


	7. Just Some Limericks

A few limericks Prussia decided to write about some countries he knew.

(aka, written by me in Creative Writing again...)

Sadly, his diary was stolen last minute by Belarus…

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hetalia

* * *

A girl once lived in Belarus,

Who drank not works, only juice.

Apple to be correct,

Her stomach quite upset,

And her mood like a raging mongoose.

.

.

A child was born in Romano,

His face like a red tomato.

As he grew, stayed the hue,

And ironically too,

Did he love juicy tomatoes.

.

.

There once was an Austrian man,

At the sight of a war he ran,

He complained all day though

And played the piano.

Pusillanimous girly-man.

.

.

There was the country of Prussia

So awesome, it needed no mastah

But along came a man

Who took all the land

VITAL REGIONS INVADED BY RUSSIA!

- A limerick by Nataliana


End file.
